¿Quien Dijo Que No Existíamos?
by Valentine-J
Summary: "Hay días en que siento que no pertenezco a ningún lugar, días en los que quisiera desaparecer, días que no me identifico con nadie y que me siento sola..."-Hersilia Arezuna.
1. Prefacio

**Hola, soy Valentine-J y pues, esta es mi primera historia. Les agradecería de corazón que me comunicaran por un Review si cometo algún error ortográfico, es que, a pesar de que lo re-leo muchas veces, por allí algunas cosillas se me escapan. Es que soy bastante distraída -_-U.**

**Las demás cosas las aclarare mas debajo y bueno, sin mas que decir, espero disfrutéis el Fic.**

**Disclaimer: **Inauma Eleven-aunque es obvio.-no me pertenece, sino a Level-5. Solamente me pertenece la trama y mi propio OC, Hersilia Arezuna.

* * *

**¿Quien Dijo Que No Existíamos?**

_República__ Argentina, Ciudad Autónoma de Buenos Aires, 14/01_

Mordisqueaba intensamente el lapicero, mientras sentía que el nudo de ideas y pensamientos dentro de mi cerebro crecía cada vez mas. No podía pensar claro, me dolía la cabeza, tenia una jaqueca terrible.

Sacudí la cabeza, tratando de volver a acomodar las ideas y mantenerlas en orden, obviamente no funciono.

-Vamos, Hersilia, vamos, concéntrate, chica, concéntrate...-Murmuraba tomándome la cabeza en gesto de fastidio y frustración.

Ladee mi cabeza y sentí que mi cuello emitía un ligero "Crack", sin dolor alguno, ladee hacia el otro lado y escuche otro "Crack!, sin dolor, nuevamente.

-Señorita Arezuna, ¿Esta todo en orden?-Escuche la suave voz de mi profesora de Físico-Química, la señorita Ana.

Levante la mirada y la mire, me miraba con un gesto medio-fastidio y medio-preocupación, al igual que toda la clase. Me sonroje al instante, la atención me hacia ponerme incomoda.

-E-E-Ehhh... Amm... Y-Yo...-Comencé a balbucear cosas sin sentido, así que volví a sacudir la cabeza y me concentre en ignorar todas las miradas que estaban puestas sobre mi, con clara curiosidad.-Si... Este...

Me levante de mi puesto y me dirigí a el escritorio de la mujer con paso seguro.

-M-Me duele un poco la cabeza y... Y me preguntaba si podría ir a mojarme la cara en el baño.-Logre articular, al pararme sentí un horrible mareo y casi me caigo cuando pasaba junto al asiento de Mila, un chica pelirroja con la que asistía a primaria, ella solía sentarse frente a mi, soltar gases y culpar a que estaba mas cerca.

La anciana mujer me coloco una mano en la frente, para luego apartarla rápidamente, como si hubiera soltado un rayo de electricidad y se hubiera electrocutado.

-Niña, estas ardiendo en fiebre, ve tu al baño que yo llamo a tus padre.-Hablo rápidamente, mientra comenzaba a marcar un numero en un pequeño celular moderno de color rosa.

Sonreí templadamente.

-Bien.-Murmure.

Salí del salón a paso tambaleante y rápido, tenia ganas de vomitar y sentía una pelota ardiente en la garganta.

Los pasillos de la institución a la que asistía eran de un bonito color blanco, aunque la mayoría de las paredes eran cubiertas por dibujos y murales que creaban los jóvenes en su ultimo año, yo esperaba ansiosa el mio, ¡Me encanta dibujar!. El piso era de un color rojo burdeos, aunque también tenían dibujos hechos por los jóvenes.

La puerta del baño estaba junto al salón de Música y de dentro se podía oír una preciosa melodía de un piano de cola. ¡Oh, como me encantaba el piano!, aunque no sabia tocar bien, solamente se presionar todas las teclas e hacer un ruido espantoso.

Ignore la música y entre corriendo al baño, me mire al espejo y sentí que la mandíbula se me caía al suelo. Me veía verdaderamente fatal, había unos horribles ojeras bajo mis ojos, mi cabello estaba revuelto y mi piel se veía amarillenta. Las pupilas de mis ojos estaban dilatadas y mi labio inferior sangraba por haber mordido el lapicero y rasguñarme con la tapa.

-Oh, oh...-Murmure mientras corría a uno de los cuartos de baño en los que estaba un escusado. Todo lo que sentía que se revolvía en mi estomago lo sentí subir rápidamente a mi garganta y salio, quemándome la garganta.

Era sangre.

Estaba vomitando sangre, sangre espesa y sentía que me dolía, repentinamente, todo el cuerpo, así que me encogí en un rincón del cuarto de baño, sollozando ligeramente al tener que doblar mis rodillas, para abrazarlas con fuerza y esconder el rostro entre mis piernas.

-Si, la primera transformación siempre es difícil.-Escuche hablar a una voz masculina junto a mi.

Levante mi rostro rápidamente, haciendo que mi cuello duela, y mire a mi lado.

Era un joven de rasgos afilados, con la piel color ocre, cabellos negruzcos como la noche y ojos verde hierba, me sonreía de lado con ternura y burla, parecía alegre por mi desgracia.

Me aleje rápidamente, ignorando el dolor que aun era presente en todos los músculos de mi cuerpo, y lo mire temerosa. Comencé a temblar cuando el estiro una mano en mi dirección y tomo una de las mías, las lagrimas se agolparon rápidamente en mis ojos cuando el la volteo bruscamente, extendiéndola y dejando mi mano desnuda con todos los dedos extendidos.

-Lo siento, se que la primera vez duele.-Murmuro el con dulzura, sin embargo yo seguía paralizada por el dolor.-Y también sentiré esto...

Saco un cortaplumas y lo poso sobre la palma de mi mano, con movimientos rápidos-y muy dolorosos para mi.-trazo sobre mi palma unos estaños símbolos "Φύλακας των οκτώ ανέμων" con el cuchillo y la sangre comenzó a brotar de mi maño, se corto una linea sobre la palma de su mano y junto nuestras palmas. Entremezclando nuestra sangre.

Me miro a los ojos y poso su otra mano sobre mi hombro.

-De ahora en mas estas en peligro, tienes que irte de aquí ahora mismo, yo te protegeré, pero necesitas estar en un lugar mas segura.-Murmuro para luego besar mi mejilla, sentí como la poca sangre que no había vomitado y que no había salido por mi mano subía rápidamente a mi rostro.

Y desapareció, sin mas, como si se lo hubiera llevando el viento.

...

Llevaba horas metida en el pequeño cuarto de baño, escuchaba a todos salir y entrar, buscándome, pero yo no quería salir del baño, allí dentro me sentía segura.

Seguía en la misma posición, con la mano tendida y las palmas al desnudo, la sangre había parado de gotear hace rato y ahora solo era una extraña mancha burdo sobre mi mano pálida.

-Hersilia, cariño, ¿Estas aquí?-Escuche una suave voz hablar, siendo acompañada por el chirrido de la puerta del baño al abrirse.

Me incorpore como pude y salí al encuentro de una mujer pelirroja cobrizo, con los ojos verde esmeralda y la tez pálida y pecosa.

-¿Mama?-Murmure insegura.

Me miro un poco aturdida, luego bajo su vista a mi mano cubierta por sangre seca y la vi palidecer, como si viera al mismo Satan.

-Oh, no...-Murmuro llevándose las manos a la boca horrorizada.-Te han encontrado.

* * *

**Bueno, eso es todo, no puedo decir que este muy orgullosa de la parte final pero... En lo personal creo que me salio bastante pasable, ¿Verdad?**

**Bueh, ahora a aclarar algunas cosillas:**

**1. Estoy casi completamente segura de que casi ninguna de ustedes conoce el nombre Hersilia. Pues, bien, se que no es un tema muy interesante, pero me gustaría aclarar eso, porque ayudara mucho para entender algunos detalles de los capítulos futuros. Hersilia es un nombre Femenino de origen Griego, su significado es que la que lo porta es delicada, frágil o tierna.**

**2. He estado pensando en meter mas OC's a la historia, si alguien quiere participar, manden un PM y yo les diré que es lo que se necesita para participar ^-^**

**3. Este es solo una especie de prologo y es solamente para que tengan una idea de lo que sera la historia, lo verdaderamente bueno empieza en el capitulo 2, repito: este solo es el prologo.**

**Je, bueno, eso es todo por hoy, el próximo capitulo tal vez lo publique mañana o el Jueves, no lo se ^-^**

**¡HASTA PRONTO!**

**Con cariño: Valentine-J**


	2. Esto no esta pasando, ¿Verdad?

**Bueno, un capitu****lo mas, ¡El primero!, pero no os molestare con mis estúpida charla, ¡AQUÍ VAMOS!**

**Disclaimer: **Inauma Eleven-aunque es obvio.-no me pertenece, sino a Level-5. Solamente me pertenece la trama y mi propio OC, Hersilia Arezuna.

* * *

**¿Quien Dijo Que No Existíamos?**

_"A veces pienso que soy diferente porque veo las cosas diferentes a los demás."_

* * *

**En el capitulo anterior...**

_-¿Mama?-Murmure insegura._

_Me miro un poco aturdida, luego bajo su vista a mi mano cubierta por sangre seca y la vi palidecer, como si viera al mismo Satan._

_-Oh, no...-Murmuro llevándose las manos a la boca horrorizada.-Te han encontrado._

...

* * *

No se había movido, seguía allí, paralizada y con una exprecion de horror en su perfecto rostro de Barbie, mi madre era muy hermosa.

Me gustaría parecerme aunque sea un poquito a ella.

-¿Como?- El mareo me hacia poner idiota y, al querer acercarme casi voy de bruces al suelo.

Sacudí mi cabeza y volví a mirarle a sus ojos color esmeralda, pude ver el miedo y la preocupación plasmados en ellos.

-M-Mama, ¿Que sucede?-Pregunte tratando de volver a acercarme, tambaleante.-¿Quien me a encontrado?

Ella me devolvió la mirada y, con los ojos llenos por un repentino nerviosismo, jugueteo con los dedos un largo rato. Mi madre siempre había sido así, estaba segura de que no había una mujer adulta tan inmadura y cariñosa como lo era la bella Vera Arezuna, pero así era como yo la quería.

-E-Es bastante complicado...-Dijo entre diente, se acerco a mi y me tomo por la muñeca, para luego rodear su cuello con uno de mis brazos y obligarme a caminar.-L-Lo hablaremos c-con tu padre, mas tarde...

Y nos fuimos caminando hasta el auto que estaba aparcado justo frente a la entrada, yo a rastras y mi madre haciendo esfuerzo en caminar y en no mirarme a los ojos demasiado tiempo.

_Esto no pintaba nada bueno..._

-¿Te has comido algo en mal estado, Hersilia?-Pregunto mi padre de manera fría, sin quitar la vista de la carretera. Shu Arezuna era la persona mas fría, sobre-protectora y distante que había conocido en toda mi vida, me sorprendía que mama se hubiera casado con el.

Mi padre era alto y musculoso, con el cabello color negro, la piel era morena y sus pupilas eran color plata, tampoco me parecía en nada a el.

Yo era mas bien como mi tía-a quien no conocía.-Ema, era una mujer de mis mismos rasgos. Alta, delgada, cabello color plata por los hombros y ojos perla. No eramos idénticas, pero nos parecíamos.

-No.-Respondí simplemente, a papa le molestaba que le diera rodeos a las cosas.-Creo que simplemente me... Me e mareado...

No sabia si contarle a mi padre o no, siempre reaccionaba mal a todo lo que me pusiera en peligro, gritándome y castigándome por cosas que yo no había hecho.

Pero era mi progenitor, no había nada que yo pudiera hacer.

Mire a mi madre en busca de ayuda y ella, para mi suerte, me alentó con la mirada, dándome a entender que papa tenia que enterarse de aquello que había sucedido en el cuarto de baño.

-No, de hecho, dudo demasiado que haya sido eso...-Dije firme. Mi padre me vio por el espejo del auto y luego volvió a poner la vista en la carretera.-Es... Es algo que sucedió en la mañana... Veras, en clase no podía concentrarme, me dolía demasiado la cabeza, estaba con fiebre y tenia jaqueca, así que fui al cuarto de baño a lavarme el rostro, mientras la señorita Ana los llamaba para que vengáis en mi busca...

-¿Como dices?-Exclamaron ambos a la vez, interrumpiéndome.

Les mire confundida, ¿Había dicho algo mal?

-Que me fui al baño porque me sentía enferma y... Veras, entonces...-Comencé a relatar nuevamente.

Mama se había girado en su asiento y me miraba con el ceño fruncido.

-No, ¿Que habías dicho de tu profesora?-Pregunto mi madre, se veía constipada y tenia una mueca de frustración en los labios.

Bien, ahora si que estaba confundida y mucho.

-Que me dijo que fuera al baño, mientras os llamaba por teléfono.-Repetí con las cejas arqueadas. Papa y mama no acostumbraban a hablar durante los viajes a casa, menos que menos hacían preguntas, a papa le molestaba también que le hablasen mientras estaba conduciendo.

Mama y papa se miraron, confundidos y frustrados, tenían cara de que yo había dicho: _"Hoy vi una vaca voladora haciendo popo de caramelos..."_

Dudaba que estuviéramos hablando el mismo idioma, porque yo no entendía nada.

-Hershi, tu profesora no nos llamo...-Hablo mi padre arrastrando las palabras, como si le estuviera hablando a una niña pequeña de preescolar.

Fruncí el ceño confundida, ¿Como que no les había llamado?, si...

-Pero, ¿Entonces porque mama fue a buscarme?-Pregunte ladeando la cabeza, sentía que mi voz se cortaba. La profesora no los había llamado, ¿Porque no lo había hecho?

-Es que... Venia a buscarte porque recordé que tenias sita temprano con el medico y, conociéndote, probablemente se te habría olvidado...-Explico mama haciendo movimientos con las manos mientras hablaba, era común en ella hacer muecas, todos en este país lo hacen al hablar.-Cuando entre...

**FlashBack**

_La mujer pelirroja toco la puerta del salón de su hija, con los descuidada que era no le extrañaría que hubiera olvidado su cita con el medico, pero era urgente que fuera, últimamente su niña andaba demasiado __decaída y le preocupaba que estuviera contrayendo alguna enfermedad._

_Aunque también podría ser que..._

_No._

_Hersilia aun era demasiado joven._

_La puerta la abrió una mujer bastante anciana y recta, permanecía en una posición tan recta que le parecía poco humana. La mujer rubia la miro de manera despectiva, le molestaba que le miraran así, como si ella fuera una insignificante hormiga ante una gran leona._

_-¿Si?-Pregunto la profesora Ana de manera brusca._

_Suspire con cansancio, no tenia ganas de pelear con la maestra, no ahora._

_-Vengo a buscar a Hersilia Arezuna, tiene cita con el doctor.-Hable con voz amable._

_O con la mejor que me salio en ese momento._

_Hizo una extraña mueca que, a mi parecer, era muy poco humana y dijo con voz rasposa._

_-Esa chica nos esta en mi clase, le agradecería que no me molestase mientras estoy dando la lección.  
_

_Y me cerro la puerta en la cara, dejándome confundida y aturdida._

_Por su puesto que mi hija había venido a la escuela y las clases habían empezado hace semanas, sabia que le tocaba en esta hora en ese salón._

_Así__ que salí a buscarla, con un muy mal presentimiento._

**Fin FlashBack**

-Y... Así fue como te encontré en el baño, sola...-Termino de relatar mi madre.

Ahora creo que soy la persona mas confundida en la historia de la tierra, ¿Porque la profesora Ana no le había dicho a mi madre que estaba en el baño?¿Porque no llamo a mis padres?¿Porque simplemente decidió dejarla ir al baño y dejarla allí, sola y sangrando, aunque dudaba que su profesora supiera que estaba sangrando. Recordó los ojos verde hierba de esa mujer rubia, con el cabello del color de los rayos del sol y a piel del color de la nieve, parecía una persona completamente inofensiva, dudaba demasiado que fuera a hacerle algún daño, era imposible.

Sus ojos, los ojos verdes del joven al que había visto en el baño, los ojos del joven que le había hecho una cortada en la mano derecha y luego había mezclado su propia sangre con la mía.

Eran los mismos ojos que poseía su profesora de Físico-Química, ¿Porque aquellos ojos le llamaban tanto la atención?, había visto muchos ojos verdes en toda su vida, pero sabia que los verde hierba de su profesora y los de aquel joven tenían algo especial, como si guardaran un secreto.

Un golpe en la parte de detrás del auto me saco de mis pensamientos, pareciera que hubieran lanzado a una persona o una piedra de 50 kilos contra nuestro auto.

Me voltee rápidamente y mire por el vidrio de atrás, pegado al vidrio estaba la cara de una chica morena de ojos marrones que tenia la cara completamente pálida y unos colmillos enormes sobre-salían de sus labios, pintados de color negro.

-AAAHHHHHHHH...-Grite con todas mis fuerzas.

Esto no podía estar pasándome...


	3. Una loca en mi ventana y ¡Me desangro!

**¡Ciao, bella!, aquí va el segundo capitulo y, ya para aclarar, me gustaría que supieran que no aparecerán en el mismo capitulo todos los OC's, aparecerán cuando sea el momento indicado ^-^**

**Disclaimer: **Inauma Eleven-aunque es obvio.-no me pertenece, sino a Level-5. Solamente me pertenece la trama y mi propio OC, Hersilia Arezuna. Tampoco me pertenece Lucelly D'angelo, sino a su propia "madre" (Es decir creadora.), Coral :3

* * *

**¿Quien Dijo Que No Existíamos?**

_"Las cosas son diferentes, mi mundo entero es diferente... Esta mañana ni siquiera me reconocí al verme al espejo... Y lo peor es que no hay nada que yo pueda hacer, porque jamas fue mi intención cambiar"_**-Hersilia Arezuna**

* * *

**En el capitulo anterior...**

_Un golpe en la parte de detrás del auto me saco de mis pensamientos, pareciera que hubieran lanzado a una persona o una roca de 50 kilos contra nuestro auto._

_Me voltee rápidamente y mire por el vidrio de atrás, pegado el vidrio estaba la cara de una chica morena de ojos marrones que tenia la cara completamente pálida y unos colmillos enormes sobre-salían de entre sus labios, pintados de color negro._

_-AAAHHHHHHHH...-Grite con todas mis fuerzas._

_Esto no podía estar pasándome..._

...

* * *

Era una chica, si, en efecto, era una muchacha que no debería de tener mas de dieciséis o diecinueve años de edad. Y-aunque mi mente quisiera negarlo.-tenia la cara aplastada contra el vidrio trasero del automóvil color negro que mi padre había luchado tanto para comprarse, me sonreía de manera sádica o mas bien desquiciada, cualquiera de las dos opciones era lo mismo, lo único que yo sabia era que esa no era una sonrisa normal y que se veía aun peor con sus ojos y labios pitados de negro de esa manera tan extravagante.

Me miro a los ojos. Sus ojos. Jamas supe porque, pero los ojos castaños y verdes me atrajeron siempre, así como la mugre a las cucarachas, los ojos castaños eran como una droga para mi, verlos era un completo deleite. Incluso aunque los suyos estuvieran pintados de esa manera tan horrible. Repudiaba el maquillaje, le arañaría la cara a la persona que osara poner, aunque sea, un poco de rubor sobre mis mejillas, rimel en mis ojos o brillo en mis labios.

-¡Corre, papa, corre!-Exclame asustada, jamas me agrado que las personas u objetos se aparecieran de la nada.

-¡Conduce!-Corrigió mama.

Esa fue la primera vez que quise agredir a mi progenitora de manera física. ¡Había una loca detrás de mi, sonriendo de manera no muy agradable!¡¿Y a ella se le ocurría corregirme?!

-¡ACELERA!-Gritamos juntas.

Mientras yo golpeaba mis muslos con las palmas de las manos como una sicotica y mama rasguñaba el asiento de manera nerviosa, pude escuchar el claro sonido que producían las llantas del Gol Trend de mi padre contra el asfalto.

Volví la vista hacia atrás, la muchacha ya no estaba.

-C-Creo que se a... Que se a ido...-Murmure soltando todo el aire que-en el momento en que había visto el rostro de la chica.-había estado reteniendo dentro de mis pulmones.

Tire mi espalda hacia atrás, buscando el cómodo y mullido respaldo del asiento, pero en su lugar sentí algo, a pesar de que mi camiseta era muy gruesa, frió, congelado y suave a lo que me repelí rápidamente, llevando mi torso hacia delante y girándome a ver.

Un brazo y, como es natural, los brazos no vienen solos, así que levante un poco mas mi vista, encontrándome con la amarillenta y afilada dentadura de la chica de ojos castaños. Por simple inercia, cerré mi mano en un puño, tome impulso y estire mi brazo, sintiendo como mis dedos chocaban con la pequeña y fría-como el resto de su cuerpo.-nariz de la muchacha.

Chille estruendosamente, su rostro era duro, firme como una roca.

Ella extendió ambos brazos hacia mi y trato de atraparme por el cabello, pero, para mi sorpresa, yo fui mas rápida y la tome por las muñecas, sujetándola con mis débiles brazos y poca fuerza, evitando que metiera mas su cuerpo dentro del auto, pues ya estaban sus hombros dentro, apoyados sobre el borde del vidrio.

En ese momento me pregunte si no le dolería tener la piel desnuda apoyada sobre el duro borde del vidrio, pero deseche la pregunta rápidamente, si no le había dolido un puñetazo sobre el puente de su nariz, no le dolería eso tampoco.

-¡Mama, pasame el manual de matemáticas, RÁPIDO!-Exclame mientras esquivaba por los pelos una mordida de los feroces dientes de la chica, quien había dejado de luchar para liberarse de mi agarre y ahora trataba de darme un buen mordisco en el rostro.

Pude escuchar, entre mordisco y esquivada, como se habría y cerraba el cierre de mi bolso de color azul mar, había sido un regalo de mi tía Ema, lo había dejado antes de morir.

-¿El de practica o teórica?-Pregunto mama, podía escuchar casi sobre mi oído su respiración agitada. Oh no, esa era mi respiración, yo estaba agitada.

Esta mujer hacia las preguntas mas estúpidas en el momento menos indicado.

-¡EL DE TEÓRICA, EL DE TEÓRICA!-Grite mirándole de reojo de manera desesperada.

-Aquí tienes.-Dijo una voz invisible a mi lado, mientras me tendía el extraño manual de color azul oscuro. Pero no tenia tiempo para fijarme si se había metido otra persona, peje-lagarto o dinosaurio al auto, así que-con una rapidez simplemente impresionante.-solté las muecas de la chica, tome el manual entre mis manos y lance un buen golpazo al rostro de la muchacha, mientras gritaba de una manera bastante estúpida-¡COMETE LA RAÍZ CUADRADA DE PI, ZORRA!

Su rostro se fue para atrás y pude ver que su nariz se aplanaba y quedaba tan chata como la planta de un pie, parecía Voldemort.

No perdí el tiempo-viendo que se recuperaba-y eleve mis caderas hacia arriba, echando mi espalda hacia atrás y apoyándola sobre lo que al parecer eran un par de piernas, mis piernas quedaron en el aire y cuando la joven hubo vuelto a enderezar su rostro para mirarme le patee de lleno en el rostro, sentí como el hueso de su nariz crujía, pero no me detuve y seguí pateando su cara hasta que se soltó y cayo del auto con un golpe sordo.

Creí que se me iba el aire al levantar la vista y encontrarme con un par de ojos hierba observándome atentamente, como si me analizara con la mirada.

* * *

_Grecia, Ciudad de Atenas, 14/01_

Tic, tac. Tic, tac.

El reloj marcaba las horas, faltaban a penas unos escasos veinte minutos para que sonara el timbre para el receso y al fin entonces podría salir de aquella infernal clase de Historia en la que era el centro de atención, donde las miradas inquisitivas eran los afilados colmillos de una serpiente y los comentarios burlones de sus compañeras eran el veneno.

Que se vallan todos al demonio, ella estaba mejor sola, siempre estaría mejor sola.

Tic, tac. Tic, tac.

Bien, era un avance, ahora solo faltaban diecinueve minutos, una avance era un avance.

De repente, como una bala, sintió una horrible punzada en su cabeza, como si le fuera a explotar y todo comenzó a darle vueltas, se sentía en un montaña rusa. Su estomago comenzó a revolverse. Trato por todos los medios quedarse quieta, pero era como si todo su mundo se moviera de repente y su cabeza cayo a un lado sobre el pupitre, en un ruido espantoso.

Pudo escuchar detrás de ella como alguien tomaba una bocanada de aire, de manera sorprendida.

-¡Señorita Simón, señorita Simón!, D'angelo se a desmayado.-Exclamo alguien cerca de ella, sabia que conocía aquella voz tan chillona, pero le fue imposible reconocerla porque sus oídos se taparon repentinamente.

Sin embargo, pude sentir el repiquetear de los tacones en punta de mi profesora de Historia, la señorita Simón Clearwter. Pude sentir sus manos frías apoyarse sobre mi rostro, quise apartarla, pero el cuerpo no me respondía. Escuche un alarido salir de sus labios y vi, de manera borrosa, algo rojo en sus dedos y me espante al pensar... En que esa podría ser mi sangre.

_No, es simplemente imposible, porque yo sigo viva..._

Volvió a intentar levantarse y el mareo aumento, esta vez sentía que estaba de cabeza.

_Nota mental:_ _NO_ _subirse jamas a una montaña rusa..._

-D-Diablos...-Murmure agarrándome la cabeza e incorporándome, trate de mirar de redor pero todo seguía siendo distorsionado, como si me hubiera entrado agua en los ojos.

Otro chillido se hizo escuchar por todo el pequeño salón de clases cuando la puerta estallo en miles de pedazos, trate de mirar bien y pude distinguir-a duras penas.-una figura mas grande que yo aproximándose y una ligera cabellera que no pude distinguir si era de u color naranja pálido o un color dorado, todos estaba borroso.

De un momento a otro mis pies ya no estaban tocando el suelo y me encontraba entre unos brazos fuertes, pude percibir una ligera coloña varonil, era simplemente preciosa, de esas que se crean para alborotar las hormonas de las mujeres.

-¿Ah?-Fue lo único que mis labios pudieron pronunciar antes de que se volviera todo negro.

Lo ultimo que sintió fue una punsacion en su mano derecha, como si le estuvieran clavando una aguja y abriendo su frágil mano.

* * *

**Bueno, eso es todo mis queridas patatas, les doy mil gracias a Mara 1D, Coral, Clarisse-Mistduko y a ZettaInverse por los Reviews ^-^**

**Sin mas que decir, me despido...**

**Con cariño: Valentine-J**


	4. Han despertado

**¡Bueno, un capitulo mas!, repito: no ****aparecerán todos juntos los OC's, sino cuando sea el momento indicado, que-lo prometo.-sera pronto :3**

**Disclaimer: **Inauma Eleven-aunque es obvio.-no me pertenece, sino a Level-5. Solamente me pertenece la trama y mi propio OC, Hersilia Arezuna. Tampoco me pertenecen las OC's que aparecerán en la siguiente historia, yo solo las muevo a mi gusto.

* * *

**¿Quien Dijo Que No Existíamos?**

_"El despertar es un nuevo renacer, solo que ya cuentas con la sabiduría de la vida anterior..."_

* * *

**En el capitulo anterior...**

_De un momento a otro mis pies ya no tocaban el suelo y me encontraba entre unos brazos fuertes, pude percibir una ligera coloñia varonil, era simplemente preciosa, de esas que se crean para alborotar las hormonas de las mujeres._

_-¿Ah?-Fue lo único que mis labios pudieron pronunciar antes de que todo se volviera negro._

_Lo ultimo que sintió fue una punsacion en su mano derecha, como si le estuvieran clavando una aguja y abriendo su frágil mano._

...

* * *

_Irlanda del Norte, 14/01_

Todo daba vueltas. Vueltas. Vueltas. Vueltas. Su cabeza era un remolino tamaño pitufo.

Parpadeo varias veces, como si la luz del aquel día fuera la primera en décadas, sus ojos le ardían ante la luz del sol, así que desvió la mirada a un lado.

Había un lago de bellas aguas cristalinas, un gran sauce llorón y luego, nada, eso era todo, el resto era verde. Verde, verde, verde y mas verde todo era verde. El viento silbaba en sus oídos, la tierra mullida permanecía quieta a su alrededor y escuchaba claramente las gotas de agua provenientes del gran sauce chocar contra el lago.

-Hasta que te dignas en despertar...-Hablo una voz desde arriba del viejo sauce.

Levanto la mirada sorprendida y dispuesta a golpear al primero que le cayera encima. Sin embargo, en lugar de alguna especie de secuestrador o violador, observo un par de ojos color marrón oscuro que la veían atentamente, analizándola cual juez de concurso "Miss Universo".

Era un muchacho de cabellos tan negros como la noche, peinados-o mas bien despeinados.-de una forma rebelde, como si su cabello fuera incapaz de ser peinado, la piel del joven era color vainilla y poseía un par de preciosos ojos marrones, profundos y atrayentes.

-¿Como dices?-Pregunto confundida.

Pero el joven pareció ignorarla.

-Pensé que no te vería volver a abrir los ojos después del golpazo que te diste.-Comento el muchacho colocándose sobre la cabeza un extraño gorro color negro.-Creo que me habrían matado si hubiera sido así...

Ella comenzó a pestañear varias veces, confundía. Sus ojos mieles volvieron a mirarlo curiosamente, ahora el chico miraba al horizonte de manera distraída y cortaba la rama de un árbol en pedazos, le pareció una persona de lo mas extraña, distraído y un tanto-por así decirlo.-curioso y sensato a la vez.

-¿Quien eres y... Porque estoy aquí?-Pregunto ella mas confiada, no sabia porque, pero sentía que podía confiar en el, como si lo conociera de toda la vida.

El muchacho paro de jugar con la ramita y levanto la mirada hacia ella, le miro analizándola con la mirad nuevamente.

-Me llamo Tekuta Hogosha y...-Pareció pensar unos minutos en si seguir hablando o no.-De ahora en mas, Akeru, seré tu Guía en tu viaje y lucha contra la oscuridad del universo.

Bien, estaba loco, desquiciado y tan salido como una cabra, "La oscuridad del universo","Guía", "Lucha", ¡Aquel tipo estaba mas loquito que un caballito cuando lo sueltan por primera vez.

Pestañeo y dio un paso hacia atrás cuando sintió algo como una bomba de dolor en su mano derecha.

-¿Pero que...?-Murmuro mientras bajaba a vista hacia su palma y vio las letras brillando en un color verde hierba precioso.

_"Μητέρα Γη"_

...

_Grecia, Ciudad de Atenas, 14/01_

Todo era negro, no le gustaba el negro que veía al cerrar los ojos... Tal vez debería de abrirlos.

Abrió lentamente los ojos y escudriño el área con la mirada, lo primero que vio fue un precioso cielo color celeste, ese celeste que solo el cielo poseía, las nubes formaban dibujos graciosos a su parecer. Había un dragón, una persona sonriendo, un elefante parado sobre un coco y lo que parecía ser una pequeña personita. Giro su cabeza a un lado y lo único que pudo ver fue césped, su mano apoyada sobre este y lo que parecía ser un bebe color verde recostado sobre esta.

Desvió la mirada a la derecha con desinterés y, luego, al recordar que las personas: 1. NO tenían a piel verde y eran tan pequeñas como para caber dentro de la palma de una mano y 2. ¡¿Cuando había visto antes ella algo como eso?!

Giro su cabeza nuevamente a donde se encontraba el pequeño hombrecillo verde y pensó que tal vez estaba enloqueciendo al encontrarse con que... No había nada mas que su mano allí, su mano apoyada sobre el césped. Sin nada fuera de lo normal.

-Hola.-Le saludo una vocesita en el oído, mientras sentía que dos pequeñas manitos se apoyaban sobre su barbilla.

Volvió la cabeza rápidamente, viendo con estupefacción a un pequeño bebe que no tendría mas de un año de vida de piel verde y vestido con lo que parecieran ser algas marinas. Ademas de que media no mas de 15 c.m. de altura.

Chillo de manera aterrada y se incorporo provocando que el pequeño niño cayera de su pecho, comenzó a avanzar hacia atrás arrastrándose, pero se detuvo de manera abrupta al chocar con un par de piernas.

-Oye, cuidado...-Murmuro burlón alguien desde arriba, una voz varonil.

Levanto la vista y se encontró con un par de ojos que parecían sonreirle con su bonito color mar, tenia la piel color vainilla y parecía estar tocada por el sol y sus cabellos era de color de los mangos maduros, acomodados de una manera rebelde que ella no pudo distinguir si era natural o si el se los peinaba de aquella manera, tenia un flequillo largo acomodado a un lado, cubriendo ligeramente el ojo derecho. El muchacho le sonrió de lado de manera amigable y un poco orgullosa.

Por su lado, ella le miro fríamente y se incorporo para alejarse de ambos seres, aquel chico tan extraño y ese pequeño niño de piel verde.

Miro su mano cuando sintió una punzada de dolor en esta.

Se sorprendió al ver lo que estaba escrito, ella entendía perfectamente aquellas palabras.

-¿Ah?-Murmuro extrañada al ver brillar en un color azul mar las letras que estaban trazadas sobre su palma en una gran cicatriz.

_"Νερό Δάμα"_

...

_República Argentina, Ciudad Autónoma de Buenos Aires, 14/01_

El la miro fijamente durante unos largos segundos, mientras ella sentía que se moriría en ese instante, era el, el mismo chico del cuarto de baño.

-¿Quien eres?-Murmuro ella extrañada, sin embargo el no le contesto y continuo observándola.

Tomo uno se sus mechones, siendo seguido por la mirada de la muchacha en cada uno de sus movimientos, y comenzó a juguetear con el de manera distraída.

-Hola a ti también, Hersilia.-Respondió con la ironía plasmada en su vos, mientras enredaba el mecho alrededor de su dedo.-Soy Silvestre, tu guía, un gusto.

Se aparto rápidamente de el y le miro extrañada, ¿Guía?¿Para que?¿Para llegar a su casa sin perderse?, ese tipo estaba loco y debía sacarlo del auto ahora.

Miro a su madre de reojo, pero-ante su sorpresa.-Ni ella ni su padre estaban.

-¿Y mis padre?-Pregunto alterada, mirándolo fijamente, ¿Habría sido el?

La miro a los ojos y-en ese momento.-color perla y hierba chocaron, dos colores tan diferente en una perfecta armonía, parecían ser uno solo.

-Se bajaron del auto cuando la chica se apareció en la ventana, salieron corriendo.-Respondió con simpleza, tomando de nuevo el mechón de su cabello color perla y volviendo a juguetear con el.

Debía de estar bromeando.

-Entonces, ¿Quien esta conduciendo el auto?-Exclamo alterada, aunque el chico ni siquiera se movió de su lugar o pareció asustarse.

Sintió que el corazón se le iba a la boca, sus padres se habían ido y la habían dejado sola en un auto conducido por nadie y que posiblemente chocaría. Odio en ese momento a ambos con todas las fuerzas que le fueron posibles, ¿Como habían podido?

-Pues, yo.-Hablo una voz femenina desde el auto del conductor a lo que ella se movió para verle.-Pero, ¿A quien le importa eso?, los padres falsos ya se han ido y al fin aquí estamos, ¡Tus guías!

Era una adolescente de unos preciosos cabellos tan dorados como el sol que traía atado en una coleta alta, sus ojos eran de color rosado pastel y brillaban con una paz inigualable, era de piel trigueña y muy, muy delgada. Pensó-por un momento.-que aquella muchacha tan delgada podría romperse con un solo soplido.

Hablaba de manera extraña, con un acento muy peculiar que le hizo recordar a una vieja compañera de clase que había venido a su país de intercambio... ¡Pues, claro!, era un acento mexicano, casi idéntico al de su amiga Aria, solo que el de aquella joven rubia estaba mas acentuado.

-¿G-Guías?-Logro pronunciar, mientras sentía que su cabeza se enredaba de nuevo, con lo que ya de por si le costaba entender las palabras normales...

Entonces sintió una punzada de dolor en su mano derecha y bajo la mirada a esta, pudo ver las letras brillando en un color amarillo y sintió una descarga atravesar todo su cuerpo.

-Ya han despertado...-Murmuro el joven de manera sorprendida, mientras miraba confundido el brillo de las letras escritas por el mismo en su palma.

_"Κυρία του ο Άνεμος"_

* * *

**Bueno, escuchad, bonitas, se que Κυρία του ο Άνεμος no era lo que "Silvestre" había escrito en la palma de Hersilia, pero es que se me olvido que era lo que había escrito y bueno... Improvise.**

**En fin, espero que el capitulo allá sido de su gusto y, por favor, dejad Reviews...**

**Con cariño: Valentine-J**


	5. Deben estar reunidas

**¡Bueno, un capitulo mas!, repito: no ****aparecerán todos juntos los OC's, sino cuando sea el momento indicado, que-lo prometo.-sera pronto :3**

**Disclaimer: **Inauma Eleven-aunque es obvio.-no me pertenece, sino a Level-5. Solamente me pertenece la trama y mi propio OC, Hersilia Arezuna. Tampoco me pertenecen las OC's que aparecerán en la siguiente historia, yo solo las muevo a mi gusto.

* * *

**¿Quien Dijo Que No Existíamos?**

_"El tiempo se acaba, deben estar reunidas..."_

* * *

**En el capitulo anterior...**

_Entonces sintió una punzada de dolor en su mano derecha y bajo la mirada a esta, pudo ver las letras brillando en un color amarillo y sintió una descarga atravesar todo su cuerpo._

_-Ya han despertado...-Murmuro el joven de manera sorprendida, mientras miraba confundido el brillo de las letras escritas por el mismo en su palma._

_"Κυρία του ο Άνεμος"_

...

* * *

_Inglaterra__, Londres, 14/01_

Una joven de cabellos largos hasta un poco mas arriba de su delgada cintura, sus hebras de un bonito color marrón-anaranjado castaño y dos de ellas caen a los costados de su rostro, otras en el lado izquierdo y otras hebras del lado derecho, mas ninguna de estas logra cubrir sus orbes color avellana que parecen guardar un fuego interior, uno muy poderoso, el cual posiblemente haga añicos su delicada piel color vainilla. Ella mira a lo lejos una casa quemándose hasta los cimientos, ve a los bomberos correr de un lado a otro tratando de apaciguar el fuego con algo de agua y a personas gritando desesperadas por salir.

Sonríe de medio lado, sabiendo perfectamente quien había sido la culpable de aquel incidente y le divertía ver las caras de terror de los adultos, pero sabia perfectamente que esas flamas solo lamerían los alrededores de la casa por unos momentos, siempre era así.

Pero... Entonces los ve, un par de chicos, uno de ellos un chico con una cabellera rubia opaca, de ojos tan rojos como la sangre, con una piel vainilla y en apariencia suave, movía las manos de un lado a otro, parecía estar murmurando algo. Junto a el había una chica con lo que parecía ser una flauta color negro, el extraño instrumento tenia rupturas de un color tan anaranjado como el magma hiriente, era una joven con cabellos violáceos y largos, con ondulaciones en las perfectas puntas, sus ojos era color ámbar y su piel blanca como la nieve misma.

Ella tocaba la flauta "de roca" y el movía las manos, mientras murmuraba.

-Ja...-Ríe ligeramente, ¿Que estarían intentando hacer?

Fija mas la vista y ve como las llamas comienzan a danzar al son de la melodía de la joven. Derecha, arriba, abajo, era una danza preciosa y la hacia quedar hipnotizada.

Derecha, arriba, abajo. Derecha, arriba, abajo. Derecha, arriba, abajo. Derecha, arriba, abajo y ¡Zas!, el fuego ya había desaparecido.

-N-No es posible-Murmuro impactada con una sonrisa plantada en el rostro.

¡Eran ellos!, si que lo eran, esas personas que se le habían aparecido frente al espejo del baño y...

**Flash Back**

_Se sentía mareada, muy mareada y unas punzadas de dolor verdaderamente horribles surcaban su cabeza en una jaqueca aguda, pareciera que se estaba muriendo._

_Frió__, frió, frió. Comenzó a tener mucho frió, sus padres habían salido y ella se había quedado sola en casa, no le gustaba estar sola. Pero no tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar en eso ya que sintió como el vomito subía a su garganta, sus órganos internos estaban jugando al corre que te pillo de una manera brutal y el vomito ya le era imposible de contener._

_-Mierda, mierda, mierda.-Murmuro mientras corría al baño con una mano sosteniendo su barriga, como si esta se fuera a caer._

_Y se tiro en clavado dentro del baño, se arrodillo frente al escusado y vomito, vomito y vomito una vez mas, esto no podía estar ocurriendole a ella, la sangre que al principio creyó era vomito caía ya en cascada por entre sus labios pálidos. Se alejo lentamente del tolete y se encogió en un rinconcito entre la puerta y un gran espejo que colgaba de la pared, con la sangre aun goteando ligeramente por sus labios y la cara tan pálida como un papel, se abrazo a si misma con fuerza, buscando su propio conduelo en aquellos momentos tan extraños._

_¿Se estaría muriendo verdaderamente? ¿Aquello estaba pasando o era solo un sueño?_

_Giro ligeramente su vista a un lado, con los ojos ligeramente cerrado por sentirlos tan pesados como una roca, sentía mucho sueño, quería dormir. Vio entre sus largas pestañas negras a una joven rubia acercarse con una cara desesperada de preocupación y un joven junto a ella que pareciera sentirse muy culpable._

_Vale, ya estaba teniendo alucinaciones._

_-¡Vamos, Yukari, por poco y llegamos tarde, sabes que si no nos funcionamos al momento de su transformación...!-Le exclamaba el chico exasperado a la joven que había comenzado a soltar unas pequeñas lagrimas, pero luego ya no pudo oír mas que unos gruñidos y muchas palabras imposibles de entender, sus oídos se habían tapado y ahora dolían bastante._

_Vio aun con los ojos entrecerrados a la joven sacar una navaja y clavarla en la palma de su mano, sin embargo no sintió dolor alguno, sentía como ya comenzaba a irse lentamente._

_Había__ perdido el sentido en sus dedos y, antes de que todo se volviese negro, sintió como una pequeña palma mojada chocaba contra la suya propia, ambas bañadas en sangre._

**Fin Flash Back.**

Tiempo después había despertado en su cama propia con una de sus manos vendada y la ropa manchada de sangre. Se entero de que sus padres se habían ido a vivir a otro país y la habían dejado sola, con bastante dinero.

Eso fue como una bala en el corazón, amaba a sus progenitores.

Cuando se dio cuenta ya estaba frente a ambos adolescentes, quienes le sonrieron de manera amigable y miraron su mano de reojo. Estaba a punto de decir algo, pero una oleada de dolor en su mano derecha le hizo detenerse. Miro su mano con curiosidad y vio las letras gravadas en ella brillando de un color rojo intenso que parecía estar mezclado con un naranja claro.

-Ya es momento de que os reunáis...-Dijo alegre la chica de cabellos violáceos.

_"Βασίλισσα του φωτός"_

...

_Francia, París, 14/01_

Dos jóvenes, una chica y un muchacho, miraban detenidamente al televisor que estaba puesto en el canal internacional, mostraban una casa que se había encontrado en Inglaterra y se había incendiado sin razón aparente. El cambio el canal rápidamente a donde pusieron la emisión Argentina, mostraban un auto abandonado en medio de la carretera con una ventana rota y varios rasguños y mordeduras en un costado. Sin embargo, el volvió a cambiarle el canal a una emisión irlandesa, hablaban de una joven desaparecida de la nada. Cambio de canal, en Grecia una chica había comenzado a sangrar en medio de una clase y un chico de cabello color mango había entrado y se la había llevado en brazos.

La joven tomo el mando y apago rápidamente el televisor, mientras soltaba un suspiro cansino.

El la miro de reojo y sonrió, era un joven de cabellos negros que estaban peinados de manera desordenada, su piel era color mediterránea (Así lo describió Oriana y yo no entendí a que se refería ^^U) y sus ojos son del color del hielo mismo, aunque guardaban alegría y orgullo dentro de ellos.

-Ya han despertado...-Murmuro ella dejando caer su frente sobre sus brazos, escondiendo su rostro entre estos.-No pensé que sucedería tan pronto.

El muchacho de ojos hielo soltó un bufido y comenzó a negar con la cabeza de manera divertida.

-Han pasado ya cuatro años desde que tu poder despertó y al fin han llegado a esa edad, Sonata.-Respondió con la mirada perdida en la nada.

La joven de cabellos color madera levanto la mirada y le sonrió con los ojos de manera irónica.

-Ese no es el problema, Asha, el problema es que yo tendré que ser quien ayude a despertar sus poderes y...-Volvió a esconder el rostro entre sus brazos.-No creo estar lista para ello.

El joven la abrazo por los hombros y beso su cabeza ligeramente, esa chica jamas cambiaría.

-Ya veras que si es así.-Le respondió mirando de reojo su mano brillando en un color lila muy bonito.

_"Η μητέρα του_ Αιθέρα"

...

_Irlanda del Norte, 14/01_

Las cosas estaban tan tranquilas, el pasto verde era balanceado ligeramente por el viento, los pájaros cantaban y la paz se hacia presente en el ambiente.

-¡Aléjate, desquiciado!-Le espeto ella lanzando una roca a su cabeza, la cual el esquivo ladeando un poco el rostro y esta le roso el hombro.

Tekuta trato de volver a acercarse, pero Akeru volvió a lanzar una ramita que le dio en la frente y cayo al suelo, el muchacho no pareció inmutarse.

-Venga, no seas arisca y préstame tu mano, solo quiero ver tu palma...-Decía con un tic en el ojo, tratando de volver a acercarse a la repelente chica.

Y así continuaron, lansandoce cosas y tratando de alejarse o acercarse entre si respectivamente. La mano de la chico luego de parar de brillar había comenzado a sangrar y Tekuta lo único que quería era detener la hemorragia, pero Akeru se negaba a dejar que el muchacho de ojos oscuros se le acercase.

-¡NO TE ACERQUES!-Grito ella extendiendo la mano sangrante, la cual volvió a brillar de color verde hierba. Debajo de el joven la tierra comenzó a temblar, a lo que Tekuta de un salto se alejo de allí, y justo a tiempo, porque de justo donde el estaba parado salio una planta gigante con espinas por todos lados, tenia un color rojo sangre y varias partes verdosas.

El muchacho a miro de reojo y murmuro, nerviosamente:

-Vale, sera mejor que se junten pronto.

...

_Grecia, Ciudad de Atenas, 14/01_

La joven de cabellos largos de un precioso color ceniza con varias canas blancas de herencia familiar, con sus ojos brillantes de color violáceo ahora cerrados y dejando a la vista sus largas y onduladas pestañas negras y su piel del color de la nubes, con esa cremosidad que solo se ver en las actrices de cine, llevaba varias horas desmayada.

Junto a ella se encontraba un pequeño niño de piel verde y que iba vestido de una forma muy peculiar, con algas marinas, y, junto a el, estaba un joven de ojos color mar.

-¿Crees que... Debamos despertarla?-Pregunto el muchacho curioso, ladeando ligeramente la cabeza.

La voz del niño sonaba chillona y algo profunda, era la voz normal que se esperaría de un niño de su edad.

-No... Aun no.-Respondió el pequeño simplemente, encogiéndose de hombros de manera desinteresada.-Pero deberías cargarla, llegaremos tarde a reunirnos con los demás... Idiota.

El muchacho se giro a mirarle con cara confundido, pues no le había estado escuchando, concentrado como estaba en... Levantarse, porque si... Pararse es algo que necesita toda la concentración del mundo.

-¿Que haz dicho?-Pregunto rascándose detrás de la cabeza.

-Que te quiero, cara de bota.

...

_República__ Argentina, Ciudad Autónoma de Buenos Aires, 14/01_

Llevamos mas de media hora en silencio, luego de que me obligaran a bajar del auto-obviamente no cedí y me sacaron a rastras.-y me amenazaron con cortarme los pulgares si no comenzaba a caminar... No había nadie vuelto a hablar, y ya comenzaba a cansarme y sentir mucho sueño, estaba anocheciendo y yo duermo mucho y a cualquier hora, donde sea.

-¿Ya llegamos?-Pregunte repentinamente, mientras bostezaba ligeramente.

La joven de orbes pastel y el muchacho de pupilas color hierba me miraron, sus ojos me llamaban la atención, los ojos de las personas siempre me llamaron mucho la atención, es como... Una adicción, lo se, estoy loca, pero ¿Que puedo decir?, mis padres jamas se interesaron demasiado por mi salud mental-ni si quiera cuando a los 4 años les dije que comenzaba a ver gente viva (?).-a ellos solo les preocupaba que yo fuera feliz, pero realmente nunca me llevaron a un doctor-a pesar de mis problemas crónicos.-o tampoco fuimos nunca al siquiatra, aunque yo sufra de ligeros ataques de esquizofrenia.

-Por septuagésima ves en esta hora, NO.-Respondió la muchacha agarrándose la cabeza.

Así es, en todo ese tiempo que anduvimos caminando no se escucha mas el "¿Ya llegamos?" y los "No" de Silvestre y la chica de ojos pastel. Supongo que no estuvimos en un total silencio, ahora que lo pienso.

Bufe y desvié la mirada, hasta de caminar y sintiendo que mis zapatillas _"All Star"_ pronto se llenarían en un pequeño charco de sangre, ya no quería caminar.

-Pero YA NO QUIERO CAMINAR.-Grite fastidiada, mientras me detenía y ponía en posición de "niña emberrinchada a la que no le dieron su helado.", nombre que le di cuando la use por primera vez, para conseguir mi helado de menta a los cuatro años.

Al momento de detenerme ellos se giraron a mirarme, soltando suspiros de resignación, pero ¿Yo que culpa tenia de que ellos aguantaran tanto caminar y que yo fuera una completa floja sin remedio?, no era mi culpa haber nacido floja, simplemente era así por herencia familiar mi... Perro era un flojo (?), mis padres siempre nos retaban por quedarnos dormidos en la iglesia, claro, como yo y Dogy siempre nos aburríamos en la iglesia y ellos tenían tanta hiperactividad... ¿Y yo que culpa tenia de que ellos fueran tan activos como lo eran mis padres?, ambos, tan pequeñitos que se ven allí abajo... Esperen , ¡¿QUE DIJE?!

-AHHHH...-Grite al notar que estaba como a 10 pies de altura y que amos me miraban estupefactos desde abajo. Una adrenalina enorme recorrió todo mi cuerpo, como una corriente eléctrica.

Me moví hacia un lado y luego hacia el otro, tratando de controlar mi cuerpo, la verdad esto no me parecía raro... Puede que si este mas que loca.

-WIIIII...-Comencé a moverme con facilidad por los aires, no era demasiado complicado, te inclinas a la derecha y vas a la derecha, te inclinas a la izquierda y vas a la izquierda, ¿Quieres bajar?... ¡Te jodes!, no tengo idea de como aterrizar.

-Tienen que reunirse... Pronto, sus poderes ya se están activando.-Murmuro Silvestre, admirando como Hersilia hacia giros en el aire, gritando de manera eufórica.

La rubia le miro sonriendo.

-Lo se, pero deja que se divierta.

La joven de ojos perla continuaba girando, ladeándose y subiendo con una sonrisa plantada en el rostro, hasta que...

-¡Mira!, esta por aterrizar.-Exclamo señalando la de ojos rosas.

El de ojos hierba miro y vio como, efectivamente, la muchacha iba en picada en dirección al suelo. Pero Hersilia no sabia aterrizar.

-No, no esta aterrizando se esta ¡CAYENDO!-Decía mientras salia corriendo como alma que ve al diablo en dirección a donde la de cabellos perla se dirigía.

-¡Oh, mierda!

Hersilia estaba cayendo y... Silvestre estaba muy lejos como para llegar corriendo a atraparla.

-AHHH... ¡NO QUIERO MORIR SIN PROBAR LA PIZZA ITALIANA!

* * *

**Tada... Espero en verdad les haya gustado, porque me tomo como una semana terminar de escribirlo TT-TT**

**Musa: Es que su imaginación anda idiota ^-^**

**Valentine: ¿A ti quien te dejo salir de tu jaula?-mirándole de manera amenazante.-**

**Musa: Fue Silvestre.**

**Silvestre: Este...-sale corriendo.-NO ME ATRAPARAN CON VIDA.**

**Valentine: ¡Vuelve aquí, recuerda que puedo hacer que te mueres si yo quiero!-va corriendo detrás de el.**

**Daria, Khepri y Musa: ¡DEJAD REVIEW's!**

**Con cariño: Valentine-J**


End file.
